


Halloween I - Hiding in Kroger's

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Holdiay Sins [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Apocalypse, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear, Fear of Death, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Non-Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie sex, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Laura ends up surviving alone during the zombie apocalypse.  She missed the warmth of another person's touch and just wished she wasn't on her own.  She didn't expect new company to be part of the undead, and didn't know what they wanted with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

Hiding out in a Kroger’s was the safest Laura had felt since the world ended over a year ago. It took weeks for people to realize what was going on. At first, it looked like a run-of-the-mill apocalypse. People died, and then regenerated into flesh-eating zombies. It was later that Laura figured out these zombies had a very different kind of _flesh-eating_ in mind.

When the brain regenerated, all social constructs and inhibitions didn’t regenerate with it. Instead, zombies only wanted two things – food and sex. Virtually nothing could get in their way when they were after either. And you almost never knew which one they wanted until it was too late.

Laura had started out feeling pretty safe in a military bunker with her family. But on a food run, she’d been separated from the group she was with. She had been able to guess that they’d been caught by the zombies on their tail by the sounds of screams. She couldn’t make it back to the bunker when she saw a crowd of them at the entrance, trying to break in. She was on her own from then on.

She’d lost track of where she was in the country by the time, she found a mostly untouched grocery store. The automatic doors were broken and didn’t open but there was a back entrance she could get in through. The glass was sturdy and not easily breakable, and yet to have even been cracked. Everything refrigerated had gone bad a long time ago but there were still non-perishables and water. Laura had gotten used to hunting for meat and edible plants by now. She could survive there.

It was overwhelmingly lonely though. She hadn’t spoken to another person in months. She’d taken to having conversations with her food and even tried to domesticate a raccoon, just for some sort of companionship. That hadn’t turned out well.

Now, night had fallen, and the store was getting colder. So, Laura was picking out her hair from her brush and adding it to the small fire she’d started to keep it going so she could warm up. She leisurely read one of the People Magazines as well, ripping out the pages she’d read to add to the fire whenever it started to dim. She missed pop culture. She didn’t even know if Sexiest Man Alive, Idris Elba, was still alive. But he certainly looked sexy in the old magazine cover she was reading.

Very sexy. So sexy that she started to feel a stirring in the pit of her stomach. It had been so long since she felt the touch of another person. She had still been an eighteen-year-old virgin when the apocalypse hit. And now it looked like she’d never get to experience something so fundamental to life and growing up.

Staring at the photo of Idris Elba, shadows of her fire playing on the paper, her hands deftly undid the button and zipper of her pants and slid them down her thighs. She had long ago started going without underwear. Her pussy was already warm and waiting for stimulation. And she was an expert.

She delicately stroked her clit as she leaned back against the wall. She tried to imagine Idris’ hands on her, as he loomed over her and spoke to her in that deep British accent that would drive her crazy. Her body started to heat up as she sped up her ministrations on her clit, fingers sliding down her moist slit as she grew wet.

“Oh, fuck, oh…” she moaned freely to herself. She was sure she was alone. It made no sense to be quiet for some sense of modesty. These were some of the only moments in which she felt like she was living and not just surviving.

She was just on the cusp of a most wanted orgasm when she heard a large metal shriek and froze. Was someone there seeking shelter like she had been? Did they notice the fire? Or was it not human?

She quickly pulled up her shorts quickly and smothered her small fire. She pulled on her fleece sweater for some warmth and huddled in the darkest corner of the store. If they were human, maybe she’d show her face and see if maybe she’d found a group again. If they weren’t… she’d just hope that they didn’t find her.

She heard low grunting and dragging footsteps and knew it was the latter.

A large misconception about what people expected out of a zombie apocalypse was what the zombies would look like. Most people depicted them as rotting, bleeding, teeth gnashing monsters. Like Zombieland, Walking Dead, or Shaun of the Dead. But it was actually more like I Am Legend. They still looked human, some could even still speak words, just not full sentences. Their dead hair stopped growing, a lot of them look emaciated, and any wounds they sustained took longer to heal or scab over but didn’t slow them down.

There were three of them in Kroger’s now – all male. She didn’t know how they got in or how they knew how to. She just hoped they left before finding her. She could tell they may have been handsome in life, but now they just looked scary skinny and scary hungry. They were all tall, at least over six feet, with some muscle still in their arms and legs, probably from hunting. They were naked too. Clothes just seemed to be a hindrance to them, so they went without. Laura could see their genitals hanging from between their legs as they sauntered down the aisle towards the back of the store – where she was.

“S-smell…” one grunted, voice deep.

Another sniffed with its eyes closed, then croaked, “Girl…”

Terrified, Laura smothered her gasp with her hand over her mouth. Would they find her? What did they want? Food? Or…?

The third one’s eyes zeroed in on her position on the darkness and charged before she could even think. It grabbed her kicking legs and pulled her out into the moonlight.

“No! Let me go!” she screamed as she tried to flail away. These ones were stronger than she’d seen before.

“Girl,” the one holding her grinned and groaned. Another one started pawing at her face and hair, like it was trying to caress her. What was that?

The other one knelt by her right hand and tugged on it until their fingers were intertwined. “Soft…”

She was distracted by their gentleness. She’d never seen it in person when zombies wanted sex instead of a meal. Were they always like this?

She was pulled from her thoughts when the one straddling her legs started tearing at her pants. She started trying to kick at it again, but it was too heavy on her. With a strength she hadn’t seen from them before, it ripped her pants away until they fell to her ankles, anchoring them together. Then its hand reached down to her pussy, still wet from her earlier stimulation.

“Wet…” it hissed, sounding almost pleased at the prospect.

The one brushing its fingers through her hair moved its other hand to her breasts under her sweater and started stroking her nipple through the fabric. It sent an unwanted shock of pleasure through her. She almost didn’t notice when the one at her legs kicked her knees apart and settled between them. But when she caught the movement and looked down, she could see its penis had hardened and the purple head of it was heading for her virgin cunt.

“No, please, don’t!” she cried out, but she sincerely doubted that the zombie either understood or cared about what she was saying. It carried on sliding inside her until its balls were flush with her skin. The entrance was easy enough since she was already wet, but the stretching was painfully uncomfortable, and she couldn’t help but cry out as a few tears leaked down her face.

Her hand involuntarily clenched around the zombie hand still holding it and it whined like a dog. She could see it frowning out of the corner of her tear-filled eye and then saw it crane down to press small kisses to the skin of her wrist and arm. The one stroking her hair and her nipple leaned down and started peppering kisses along her cheek and forehead. It was almost like they were trying to comfort her.

The one inside of her started to move then. It moved slow. Was it being… considerate? Accommodating? She expected it to rut and cum and kill her. This almost felt good as she got used to the feeling of something so long and thick thrusting inside her.

Against her will, she could admit to herself that it felt good. Its cock started moving quicker as she got wetter and she resisted the urge to rock back into the movements. The other two continued caressing her and kissing her. The one fucking her held her thighs apart and tugged her hips to match his rhythm as he moved faster.

Laura had given up trying to resist or pretend that it didn’t feel good getting fucked. “Oh god! Ugh, fuck! That feels good.”

He grinned at her words and moved faster. He hands roamed over her body as he fucked her. She liked it. She liked it so much than she wanted to like it and felt pleasure begin to wash over her in waves. With her one free arm, she reached down and started rapidly stroking her clit.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god,” she started chanting as her orgasm welled up in her. “I’m gonna cum!” She pressed harder on her clit and screamed out as she began to cum. “Oh my God! Yes!”

He started grunting loudly and pistoning into her until he suddenly stopped with a groan. She felt something warm erupt within her. It was his cum. Zombies had cum? She never thought of that.

She was still trying to catch her breath when he pulled her up to a sitting position, pressing his lips against her temple and pushing her sweaty hair back from her face. It almost felt loving.

She didn’t notice and then didn’t care much as the zombie that had been by her head previously now was tugging her hips up into the air, so she rested on her knees. His hands stroked her hips and then she felt the head of his penis pressing against her pussy from behind her. Meanwhile, the zombie that had just had sex with her was holding all her weight against his chest. And she whimpered into his neck as the zombie behind her slid into her with no resistance whatsoever.

“So warm…” the zombie inside her grunted as he started thrusting into her.

“Pretty,” the zombie still holding her hand croaked.

Laura’s breasts bobbed under her shirt and sweater as her body was bounced on zombie cock. Their skin was starting to smack together like the beat of a drum, and she felt his cock hit a spot deep inside of her with every thrust. She loved it.

“Oh yes,” she hissed. “Keep going, keep going, keep going…”

The zombie’s hands tightened their grip on her hips and yanked her down on their dick as they sped up. It was a hard grip but not painful. Laura expected everything about this to be painful. But it wasn’t. It all felt amazing.

The zombie holding her upper body helped push her down on the other’s cock and she felt the third zombie let go over her hand. Alarmed at this lack of touch, Laura turned her head over to see what he was doing, resting her cheek on the shoulder of the one holding her. She saw that he wasn’t pulling away, but his hand was stroking her body, heading south. Her mouth dropped open with a throaty moan when his lithe fingers started scrubbing her clit roughly.

“Oh fuck!” she cried out as her whole body seized up with another powerful orgasm.

“Ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh,” the one fucking her from behind grunted deeply and stuttered inside her until she felt his hot cum spilling into her.

The one holding her upper body gently pulled her off the other’s cock as the hand disappeared from her throbbing clit. He gently laid her down on the floor on her side. She was glad to be off her knees, but it was still past midnight by now and the tile floor was cold without her fire to keep her warm. She started to shiver until arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a broad chest. By the broad scope of features, she could see on the others, she knew the one holding and rubbing wrath into her skin was the one yet to fuck her.

“Get girl warm…” his voice murmured in her ear as he hugged her.

Noticing what he was trying to accomplish, she felt touched. “Th-thanks…”

She was started out of the moment when one of the others suddenly lifted her leg into the air and held it there. She felt the zombie behind her tap his cock head against her pussy and then heard his voice croak, “Me now?”

She felt soar and tired. But ultimately so pleasured and wanted, that she had to whisper back, “Yes…”

He made a noise of pleasure as he slid into her. And she couldn’t help but whimper and slide back onto him as he started gently fucking her. His arms completely encircled her waist and torso while the other zombie continued to hold up her leg for her. The first one that had fucked her crouched down by her head and gazed at her while he stroked her hair.

The thrusting was picking up speed each second and she could feel a bubble of pleasure build inside her once again. When the one stroking her hair reached down to start toying with her clit, her orgasm crashed through her like a freight train and her pussy squirted down on the cock inside her. The zombie choked out in pleasure and slammed into her, shooting sticky ropes of cum into her cunt until his cock deflated and fell out of her along with a flood of fluids.

Her eyes closed involuntarily, and she felt some heavy fabric settle over her. When she opened her eyes, she saw them laying a blanket over her. Where did they get a blanket? She didn’t care as they all laid around her and kept her warm as she was lulled into fitful sleep.


	2. Sneak Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have turned this into a story called ABC Zombies so go check that one out! Meanwhile, here's a sneak peak of chapter two.

Laura woke up to something thick and long sliding into her from behind. She sleepily let out a low groan, trying to twist around. She then noticed that she wasn’t lying on the grocery store tiled floor, but a cool body with its arms wrapped around her and hugging her tight. While another body fucked her from behind.

She idly wondered where the third male was but was soon overtaken by pleasure. The zombie dick kept pumping inside her pussy, pushing her into the chest she was resting on. Those arms hugged her tighter and caressed her arms. She could feel a hard cock wedged between her stomach and the cock’s owner. She thought to herself that she needed to come up with something else to call these zombie men if they were going to stick around for a while. She couldn’t keep thinking of them as the one fucking her and the ones not currently fucking her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're intrigued

**Author's Note:**

> I actually liked writing this more than I thought I would. Might turn it into a story later on.


End file.
